1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to animated wind mobiles, and more particularly, to weighted mobiles having elements interconnected together by torsional string elements to produce movement of one or more elements when another element is blown or moved by wind currents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various and derverse windblown activated mobiles. Various designs and arrangements have been employed by numerous other designers in the past.
However, none have formed or constructed the unique and novel segmented fish body mobile characterized in full by the disclosure set forth herein.
The animated interconnected elements forming the mobile, weighted to maintain verticularity while the various interconnected elements are operably connected by torsional string elements which are animated by wind currents flowing thereabout is believed to be particularly unique in the mobile art.